Se7Min
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: Just story about them.. /Se7Min/Yaoi, typos, real person, don't like? just don't read :) wanna review?


**Se7Min**

By Hyun Wi-kun Shipper or Choi7Magnae

Warning : YAOI, typos, OOC, AU, gaje, Don't like? So don't read. No bashing, flame and copas.

Disclaimer : they're not mine, they're belongs to God, family and management.

a/n : Just want make somefic about my fav pair, Se7Min :)

.

.

hope u like it :)

.

.

.

Lampu dirimah tua itu berkedip-kedip—dan akhirnya mati, suara tiupan angin yang menandakan hari akan badai begitu terasa menambah seram rumah yang sudah dililit oleh tanaman-tanaman liar yang menjalar.

Changmin kecil merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh hangat orang yang satu-satunya ia punya di dunia ini.

"H-hyung aku takut.." bibir mungil itu bergetar, matanya bergerak liar memastikan tidak akan ada satupun yang akan mengancam tubuh ringkihnya.

"Ssstt tenanglah, ada aku disini, Minku." Pelukan Dong Wook makin erat ditubuh kecil Changmin. Perlahan perasaan takut itu menguar dibawa oleh angin yang dengan nakalnya menyentuh tubuh kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Dingin.." gumaman kecil dari Changmin membuat Dong Wook langsung membuka jaket berwarna hitamnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kurus adiknya.

"Hyung.." Dong Wook menghentikan ciuman sayang dikepala Changmin.

"Berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkan ku, seperti eomma dan appa yang meninggalkan kita berdua." Kepala itu menunduk, menahan bulir air mata yang akan terjatuh. Anak yang 7 tahun lebih besar dari Changmin itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat dagu dongsaeng yang sangat sangat ia cintai.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu Minku, aku berjanji." Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Changmin dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut diwajah manis sang adik.

DUARRR

Suara petir di luar membuat Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Dong Wook, ia takut petir, bukan karna apa-apa, ia cuma trauma dengan petir. Kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan mereka disaat suasana seperti ini. Tangan mungil itu meremas kuat baju depan Dong Wook, seakan tak membiarkan hyung nya itu pergi barang 1 cm pun.

Kegelapan makin menyelimuti kedua anak ini, derit-derit kayu yang sudah tua menemani mereka sebagai lagu tidur. Akhirnya Changmin kecil terlelap dipelukan hangat Dong Wook.

**..**Se7Min**..**

Para burung bernyanyi dengan riang didahan pohon tua yang menjadi saksi atas rapuhnya rumah yang juga tua disebelahnya.

"Eung.." erangan dan tangan mengucek mata dengan gerakan pelan pertanda Changmin kecil sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, memandang sekeliling rumah tua yang ia temukan dengan sang hyung tadi malam. Tempat ini tak seseram tadi malam, banyak peralatan yang mungkin masih bisa digunakan, lukisan-lukisan indah dan beberapa pakaian lusuh.

Mata Changmin berhenti tepat di wajah tampan Dong Wook yang masih terlelap. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan pipi Dong Wook agar namja yang sangat berarti dihidupnya itu tidak terusik.

Tangan itu masih mengusap lembut pipi Dong Wook, "Hyung, gomawo.. kalau tidak ada hyung, Minnie tidak tau sekarang masih bisa melihat matahari atau tidak." Suaranya serak.

"Gomawo, Minnie mencintai hyung.." didekatkannya wajahnya kewajah Dong Wook, mengecup pelan bibir tebal sang hyung dengan rasa sayang yang tak terkira.

Rona merah menjalar kepipi cubby Changmin, tangannya menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Minku?" Dong Wook yang baru saja terbangun sedikit bingung melihat kearah adiknya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Minku? Apa kau sakit?" guratan khawatir begitu tergambar diwajah yang diam-diam Changmin kagumi.

"A-ani hyung, Minnie tidak sakit." Senyuman Changmin melebar.

Dalam sekali tarikan Dong Wook memeluk tubuh kurus Changmin. "Syukurlah.." bisikan itu membuat senyuman Changmin makin melebar.

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo cari makanan." Mendengar kata makanan Changmin mengangguk antusias, matanya berbinar.

"Kajja!" pelukan mereka sudah terlepas, sekarang tangan Dong Wook menggenggam erat tangan mungil Changmin.

Dengan hati-hati Dong Wook memimpin jalan untuk keluar dari rumah tua itu.

Walaupun tertutup rimbunan pohon, terangnya mentari masih bisa terpancar di sela-sela daun yang sesekali bergoyang karna pergerakan binatang.

Kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan melintasi hutan-hutan yang seakan bisa melahap mereka berdua, mentari kini telah berada diatas kepala mereka, makanan tak jua masuk kedalam perut yang mulai bernyanyi untuk diisi.

"Hyung, Minnie capek." Menghentikan langkahnya, Changmin mengeluh.

"Katanya lapar, ayo cari makanan lagi—" namja tampan itu berjongkok di hadapan Changmin, "—ayo naik." Suruhnya sedikit melirik kearah sang adik.

Sebenarnya Changmin ragu untuk di _piggy back _oleh Dong Wook, ia tau sang hyung juga kelelahan.

"Ah disana ada buah yang bisa kita makan!" Dong Wook berseru senang dan memepercepat langkahnya mendekati pohon itu.

HUP

Changmin turun dari punggung Dong Wook, matanya menatap buah yang berada dihadapannya, cacing-cacing itu makin meraung-raung ingin diberi makan.

Dengan cepat Dong Wook meraih buah yang dekat dengannya, kemudian memerikannya kepada Changmin.

"Gomawo." Senyuman terukir dibibir Changmin kemudian melahap buah itu sampai habis dan tak bersisa. Dong Wook yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan dan meng-lap bibir Changmin.

"Mau lagi?" tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang juga lapar, ia kembali memberikan buah itu kepada sang adik, yeah adiknya adalah yang utama dan segala-galannya bagi dia.

"Eum hyung tidak makan?" Changmin semakin manis dengan kepala dimiringkan dan mulut penuh buah yang kembali dimakannya.

Dong Wook tersenyum dan memetik satu buah lagi setelah itu memakannya.

Tak terasa sang mentari kembali memundurkan dirinya dengan pasrah dan sekarang sang rembulanlah yang akan naik tahta.

Kedua tangan mereka terpaut sangat erat, sebisa mungkin mereka berlari sekuat tenaga, berada didalam hutan pada malam hari tidaklah bagus, mereka mencari harus mencari perlindungan, setidaknya rumah tua yang mereka tempati semalam.

"Akh hyung!" tubuh kecil Changmin tersungkur karna akar pohon yang mencuat dari tanah. Wajah Changmin meringis merasakan sakit di lututnya akibat bergesekan dengan tanah dan batu-batu kecil yang berada disana.

Secepat kilat Dong Wook melihat kearah Changmin, matanya melebar melihat Changmin yang terduduk ditanah. Dilihatnya lutut itu mengeluarkan darah.

SREEK

Dong Wook merobek bajunya dan menutup luka Changmin dengan sobekan baju tersebut.

Changmin menggigit bibir sintalnya, pertanda luka pada lututnya sangat sakit, sekuat tenaga Dong Wook langsung menggendong Changmin dengan _bidal style, _kemudian berjalan secepat mungkin menuju rumah tua yang menjadi pengharapannya.

.

.

.

I don't knwo what this is(?) hahaha XD

Wanna review? Kalau tidak ada review, tentu tidak dilanjut kkkk~

**Sign**

**Se7Min's son**

**-Choi7Magnae**


End file.
